My Dabble in Drabble
by DiTab1
Summary: IPOD shuffle. 10 songs from my mp3 player and 10 drabbles inspired by them. R&R Always Welcome!


**IPOD Shuffle**

**10 Songs - 10 Drabbles**

**A/N: What I learned from this exercise...I have way to many sad songs on my mp3 player! :P Also, I live for feedback so please r&r!**

**A/N: As always...blah blah blah...Kripke's property.  
**

_You Are Everything – Rod Stewart_

Sam's eyes had to be playing tricks on him. Dean had been gone for three months; not just gone, in Hell. It couldn't be him. It's not like they let you out of Hell for good behavior. How many times would he turn to tell his brother something only to realize that he wasn't there; would never be there again? Why is that he continued to see his brother's face everywhere he went? How long would he be haunted by memories every place he went? How do you go on with your life when everything you lived for is gone?

_Who Wants To Live Forever – Queen_

It was sure to be a suicide mission. They had faced a lot of things together but never anything like this. At least one of them would not be coming back from this…maybe neither of them would. They looked at each other one last time before entering the apartment. There was no need to speak, they were past words. They both knew the risk and they both knew that they were the only ones on Earth who could do this. Lucifer was waiting. Sure, it was probably a suicide mission, but like they say, "Who wants to live forever anyway?"

_If You Love Somebody Set Them Free – Sting_

Sam was leaving. He hadn't come out and said so but he'd heard the argument his brother had had with their father. They were always arguing lately. Dad couldn't understand why Sammy wasn't driven to find the bastard that killed Mom. Sammy couldn't understand why Dad didn't want to put it behind them and try to start over, have a normal life again. He knew that he could make Sam stay, it wouldn't even be hard, Sam never could say no to him. Instead he whispered a prayer that Sam would finally be happy and returned to cleaning his gun.

_You're the Inspiration – Chicago_

Every year on the anniversary John visited her grave…twice. First he took the boys. He told them stories and made them laugh; she would have loved their laughter. Later, when they were asleep, he went alone. It was on this visit that he remembered the quiet moments. The way her golden hair looked spread out on the pillow in the firelight. The way she scrunched up her nose when she smiled. The way she always believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. She had been the meaning in his life and now he was lost without her.

_Live Like You Were Dying – Tim McGraw_

What do you do when you have one day left before you go to Hell? How do you prioritize all of the little things in life that you always meant to do? He'd never made it to Europe (he'd always wanted to go find out if there was truth behind that Dracula story). He'd never gotten around to taking Sammy to Disney World (with their luck the Haunted Mansion would have really been haunted). So what do you do when time is running out? "Hey, Sammy." "Yeah Dean?" "I love you little brother." Yeah, now he was good to go.

_Daytime Friends – Kenny Rogers_

She hated doing this. She shouldn't have to. It wasn't her fault. She loved Dean but he was never there for her. Sure, he was there physically, but she needed someone to talk to (God how he hated hearing that). She wasn't sure how it had started. They never meant for it to go that far. He was just so damn easy to talk to. Talking led to so much more. One last time then never again, she promised herself. Cassie was shaking as she picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Sam? Yeah, it's me. Can you come over?"

_No Bravery – James Blunt_

Castiel watched. He'd never been human and so, found them fascinating, at first. Their capacity for love and joy was boundless and he could see his Father's hand at work. Soon he began to see the dark side of humanity. He watched as innocent children cried out in terror; women cried out in pain; men lost their lives needlessly. He saw the devastation of War but not the purpose and it pained him. Now it was his job to facilitate the Apocalypse. It would take a miracle to make him believe that these creatures were worth saving…Dean was that miracle.

_No Son of Mine – Genesis_

He'd picked up the phone a hundred times. He missed them…yes, both of them. There were so many moments of his life that he should have been able to share with them. The first time he went to a "kegger", Dean would've loved that. The first time he made the Dean's list. The first time he met Jess. He couldn't be the one to call though. He was always the one to apologize; he couldn't do it this time. Yes, he missed them but he could still hear the echo of his father's final words…"if you leave, don't come back."

_Arlington – Trace Adkins_

This was the place heroes were brought to be laid to rest. The men and women buried here had served their country and protected its freedom. These were the brave souls who knew the meaning of honor and duty and sacrifice. There was no greater honor than to be buried on this peaceful piece of property. He was a soldier. He had given all he had to the fight. He had died to protect the innocent. He was a casualty of war. He belonged here. A tear slipped from Dean's eye as he released his father's ashes into the wind.

_Yesterday – Michael Bolton (or The Beatles)_

When he was three years old they told him they were giving him a present. They said it was the best present he would ever receive. He could still remember the excitement as he tried to figure out what it would be. They didn't have room for a pony and Mom was 'lergic to dogs. He already had a tricycle. When they finally told him what it was he was disappointed. Who wanted a baby brother anyway? He wasn't interested. But then…something funny happened. They brought Sammy home and put him in Dean's arms and then…Sammy smiled. Best Gift Ever.


End file.
